This invention relates to a work piece holding device, and particularly to a device which may be used with a woodworking rotary cutting tool.
Certain problems are presently encountered when working with high speed rotary cutting tools, such as routers, shapers and the like. These tools usually are in a fixed position and protrude upwardly through a flat upwardly presented work table. The work piece is moved adjacent the rotating bit of the router or shaper, and is guided along the router or shaper to achieve the desired cutting action.
However, routers and shapers operate at very high speeds, and maintaining proper control of the work piece is often difficult. This is particularly true when the work piece is small, and a serious safety hazard is created. Particularly with small work pieces, it is quite possible for the operator's hand to slip and protrude into the rotating router or shaper bit.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved work piece holding device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a work piece holding device which has improved safety features so as to minimize the hazards to the operator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a work piece holding device which permits the operator to keep his hands a safe distance away from the cutting bit.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a work piece holding device which has universal movement in all directions so that the operator can easily control the position of the work piece relative to the cutting bit.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a work piece holding device which is easily adjustable so that the work piece will be held in a precise, predetermined position relative to the cutting bit.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a work piece holding device which can be mounted upon presently existing woodworking tools.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.